


varsity.

by colorlust



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: College AU, F/F, Yuri, gay as fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorlust/pseuds/colorlust
Summary: michiru has spent her whole life reserved to herself, hating men, and never letting anyone past her mass walls she's created. when she goes off to college to start her life as an adult, she meets a reckless tomboy, haruka tenoh. as their relationship grows stronger, michiru realizes she might feel more for this woman than simple lust.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ive written a fuck ton of harumich fiction, but I haven't posted any on this site so now I am. comment and tell me what you think, but dont be an asshole. I worked hard on this shit.

It was 3am on the dot. The library lights were still turned on, as if it was normal for someone to be inside at that hour. In a giant love seat sat a girl with curly, aquamarine hair in criss cross position. A few locks fell in front of her face as she scanned her computer screen intensely with her eyes. She had a mug of coffee sitting beside her and would occasionally taking a giant gulp. 

In the chair adjacent was another girl, curled up with a blanket in a deep sleep. They had arrived around 8 that night, planning to leave by ten or so. Their first exams of the semester were coming up and they had to receive a high score. Michiru pounded her hand against her temple, trying desperately to remember a definition. 

Minako Aino snored lightly, her long blonde hair was tied in a messy bun and she was dressed in pj pants and a huge t-shirt, unlike her friend who was wearing a teal sweater and black leggings. Michiru hadn’t even taken her ankle boots off, she was so invested in her studying. 

So invested, that she didn’t notice another person enter the library until there was a loud crash. Michiru jumped and nearly fell out of the chair. Minako didn’t even flinch! The girl could sleep through a hurricane. 

She slowly reached in her purse for a switch blade. The last thing she needed was to get murdered the night before her biology exam. She made her way across the giant library, looked through the shelves of books, and somehow managed to crash right into the said intruder. 

“Fuck…” The woman winced, holding her head. Michiru looked up and immediately recognized her. “You…you’re Minako’s girlfriend right?” Michiru had rarely seen the handsome blonde that her roommate spoke so highly of, even though her dorm room was right across from theirs. But now that she had, ….damn..

“Wha-No we’re just friends… who are you?” The tall blonde questioned. Michiru gave her a look. “Im her roommate.. The real question is what the hell are you doing in here at 3 in the morning? You’re clearly not studying.” Haruka reached behind her and picked up a dropped object. 

“I left this.” It was a box to an apple laptop charger. “Late night Netflix binge…heh…” Michiru sweat dropped and stood up, wobbling slightly. Haruka followed her example and took this as a chance to stare her over. 

“You are seriously watching TV the night before an exam.” Michiru stated. Haruka shrugged at her nonchalantly and nodded. “yep.” The shorter woman was utterly confused at how a college student could be so careless, yet still manage to get into the nicest school in Japan. 

“Well, I’ll see you around, gorgeous.” Haruka whispered with a playful wink. Michiru knew she was joking, but couldn’t help the rising blush accumulating her cheeks.

—————————————————————————

Michiru raised a hand, volunteering for her group to debate a subject she was quite serious about. And look how lucky she was, her opponent was none other than the infamous Haruka Tenoh. The tomboy stood up and eyed Michiru, smiling. 

“Topic is abortion. Miss Kaioh you are debating that abortion should be legal. Miss Tenoh, you will be debating that abortion should be illegal. Alright?” Both women nodded. 

“I believe abortion should not be legal. My reason for this is simple, said mother would be killing a human, a developing human. That is equivalent to homicide. They would be ending a life, a life of a new person.” She sent Michiru a challenging stare and concluded her words. 

“I do not believe that abortion is a crime at all. This is an underdeveloped person that does not yet possess true consciousness. And i don't think ending a life would be the appropriate choice of words. Technically it is not a human lifeform yet.” Michiru replied easily.

“Then what do you call a group of cells forming into a little, tiny human in your stomach. The child is alive. You cant just do that. you need to give the kid a shot at life! That could be a future pro football player or musical prodigy growing inside of you! Killing them is inhumane.” Haruka seemed a bit heated, considering she ended her sentence in a snarl. 

“I don’t believe you are going deep enough into this Miss Tenoh.” Michiru shot back. “Think of the mother’s situation. Some women and girls get pregnant at 13 years old. It may sound absolutely shameful but it is a common issue. Would you want to have a child at 14? Careless one night stands can also impregnate a woman. Do you think that they want to track down the stranger that fucked them and tell him they are starting a family? without a chance for real love?” Michiru’s voice was raised now as well. 

Haruka scoffed, as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing right now. “How the hell would you like it if your mother decided it wasn't her responsibility to have you? You wouldnt. be. standing. here! I don't care how they got that baby!” She stomped over so she was inches away from the aqua haired woman. 

“Thats fucked up! You don't take anyones feelings into consideration do you?!” 

“Enough!” The professors voice was booming and he stepped between the two women who were dangerously close to each other. “If you two have issues unrelated to this subject then you can settle them outside of my classroom!”

They each gathered their things and left the room, extremely exasperated. “You don't know shit.” Haruka growled.

“And if someone was raped?” Michiru’s voice was quieter now and she stared at her feet. Haruka chewed on her lip, noticing the devastated expression on Michiru’s face.

“And if it was a traumatizing, horrific experience. And she was still forced to have that child and let it be a constant reminder of what happened to her….how do you think she would feel?” 

There were fresh tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked utterly broken. Haruka’s eyes widened in realization. “Oh Michiru…I’m so sorry.” She whispered. She wanted to reach out and embrace the girl but that wouldn't be the most appropriate thing to do at the moment. 

“You didn't know.” Michiru answered almost immediately. “But i swear to whatever god you believe in if you start treating me all sympathetically, ill cut the head off of the dick we both know you have.” With that Michiru, strode away. 

“I’m an atheist, just saying!” Haruka yelled after her.  
——————————————————————————-

It had been a long, agonizing day and all Michiru wanted was to take a hot shower. She sighed contently as the warm water hit her tense muscles and seemed to loosen them up a bit. It was around 9 at night, a few people showered around that time, but it wasn't too crowded. 

She leaned up against the wall and closed her eyes. She must’ve stayed that way for ten minutes, because she started hearing complaints of a line. She quietly continued her shower, in hope people wouldn't notice her presence.

When she heard footsteps come near her stall she froze, please don't notice me, please please… Swoosh! There went the curtain. Michiru screamed and tried to grab it back. “Ohhh shit..” Her intruder was laughing right now. 

“Haruka!!”  Michiru screamed at the top of her lungs, while in a desperate attempt to wrap the curtains around herself. The tall blonde was still caught up in a pile of laughter at Michiru’s flustered state. 

“I-Im sorry!” She took a few deep breaths before recessing her usual playfulness. “Well, not really…” She corrected herself, staring Michiru’s partially covered body down and sending her a mouthwatering look. 

“Get OUT!” Michiru shrieked, sinking to the floor and blushing wildly. Haruka bent down beside her. “I’m sorry, I didn't think anyone was in here..” She said honestly. Michiru just looked at her as if she had grown a second head. “Haruka stop making excuses to look at me and just go!” 

The blonde laughed broadly and stood. “I really am sorry Michiru.” She said quite honestly, or she was a really good actress. 

“You’re fine. just leave..!” `

“Okay, I’m going!”

Why was it they always had to run into each other in the worst situations?  
———————————

“Haruka really seems to take a liking to you.” Minako commented later that night. Michiru froze mid-cloth folding before snorting and continuing. “I’m sure she does.”

“Isnt she so dreamy??” The golden haired girl sighed happily and bounced back on her bed. Michiru sat down to read her brand new book she’d checked out while Minako gawked over their blonde neighbor. They could both hear obnoxiously loud punk rock music playing from the dorm adjacent to them.  “I swear to god!” Michiru slammed her book down and stood up. 

“Aw no Mich! I like her music!” Minako whined. The aquanette sent her a look before stomping across the hall and rapping angrily on Haruka’s door. No answer. All she could hear were a bunch of rowdy college kids hooping and hollering. 

Kick. Kick KICK.    

Finally, the door flew open, and their she was. Dressed in a crop top and high wasted black shorts. Her makeup was done perfectly and her hair was swept to the side. She looked…beautiful. 

“Oh hey!” She smiled with her perfect white teeth, opening the door wider. Michiru looked in past her shoulder to see about 15 people in the strangely large room. The scent of smoke invaded her senses. 

“Damn! Theres a party and you didn't tell me? Shame on you!” Minako's loud voice chirped. “Fuck… Haruka you look so hot!” And in she went, kindly pushing Haruka aside and heading straight for a group of girls in the back. 

“You look…really pretty.” Michiru said blankly, noticing Haruka’s breasts and perfectly toned legs. The blonde furrowed her eyebrows at the compliment and just took Michiru’s hand, pulling her inside. 

“Just cause my hair is short doesn’t mean I’m not a woman.” Haruka whispered into her ear, that enchanting smile still playing on her lips. Michiru blushed, realizing the way Haruka’s breasts swiftly brushed against her back. 

“Th-Thats not what I meant…” She stuttered out, smelling the pleasant aroma that was Haruka’s perfume. The blonde just smiled and gazed at Michiru from under her extremely long eyelashes. “You need to loosen up.” She concluded after a minute of staring. 

Michiru gulped and just stared at the drink Haruka was holding out to her. “Oh come on. You can’t take it?” She teased. Michiru shot her an offended look before snatching the drink right from her hands. “Cant take a drink…” She muttered under her breath before downing it. 

“Atta girl!” The slightly drunk Haruka cheered. This led to both of them indulging in more than a few more bottles. The music was blaring and Michiru was finally dancing. Minako was dying of laughter at her friend’s antics. 

A few hours passed and more people flooded in. It was a house party. Michiru suddenly went pale, noticing a painfully familiar face. “Fuck. Haruka!” She called out. The blonde ended her conversation and edged her way through all the people to reach Michiru. 

“Whats up? You look pale…” Haruka commented. The aquamarine beauty just nodded over to a woman in the back. Haruka followed her gaze and raised an eyebrow. “She’s my ex.. And she's looking over here..” Michiru whispered. “Yeah, so?” Haruka glared at the familiar woman. 

“I need you to do me a favor.” Michiru Insisted quickly. The tall blonde seemed confused. Before she could even ask, Michiru had pulled her in and was aggressively making out with her. At first she was surprised, but that disappeared quickly when she took Michiru by her hips and pulled her in, kissing her savagely. 

The woman across the room flinched visibly. Michiru was watching her every move from the corner of her eye. Both girls were completely out of breath when their kiss finally ended. 

“I’ll do you a favor anytime.” Haruka forced out in between heavy breaths. 

———————————————-

Michiru woke up on the floor. Something she had never had happen to her. Sitting up, she felt a sudden throbbing in her head. “Fuck…” Next came a sudden pain from her nose. And a feeling of …. metal?!

A loud, shrilling scream filled the college campus.

Haruka shot out of her bed, frantically looking around her. Her eyes finally settled on a familiar face. On her floor was a horrified Michiru. “My NOSE!” She shrieked, tears filling her eyes. 

“Holy….” There it was, a sterling silver ring right through Michiru’s nose. It kinda looked hot. Haruka crawled to the edge of her bed to take a better look. Michiru just yelled out in terror again, hands shaking and lingering just above it. 

“How the hell?! What did you do?!” She suddenly growled, meeting Haruka’s eyes. The blonde grew alarmed and tossed her hands up in a surrendering motion. “I had nothing to do with this, I swear!!” Now that was more of a white lie. In all honesty, Haruka didn't remember anything that happened past 12 am.

“Oh.. this is all your fault you reckless woman! You just had to have a party and drag me in with you! And now i have a hunk of metal stabbed into my nose!” Michiru cried. Haruka gasped to herself as a sudden memory overcame her. 

Flashback.

“You gotta look cool, Michiru! You’re so goody two shoes.” Haruka slurred. They sat on the counter in the dorm bathroom. God knows how they even ended up there in the first place.

“How though? Its not like i can just zap myself into.. coolness!” Michiru blabbed back, twirling her hair. Haruka observed her for a minute before an idea struck. 

“You need a piercing.” When Michiru just tilted her head, Haruka explained herself. “I can do it! I did this for a living before college. I have the stuff in my room!”  She suggested. Michiru smiled at this proposition. 

“I’m so in.”  
———————

“No! No i CHANGE MY MIND! Haruka I’m serious!!” Michiru yelled, trying to struggle free from the current body lock she was stuck in. apparently some of Haruka’s friends had taken an interest in helping. 

“Mich, calm the fuck down. It’ll only hurt for a second!” Haruka argued back, picking up her clamp and needle. The aquamarine haired woman screamed just at the sight of it. 

“You are gonna look so fucking cool. See, I have one too.” Haruka said encouragingly, applying the alcohol to a cotton ball and then leaning into the now crying Michiru. “You are brave. You are so brave.” She whispered gently as she prepared the tools. Michiru whimpered, clasping tightly onto Haruka’s arm. 

“Alright I want you to take a deep breath.” she instructed. Michiru did as told and inhaled deeply. “I’m scared…” She whispered meekly. Haruka gently ran a hand through her hair. “Don’t be. You can trust me, Michiru.” 

And with that, she pushed the needle through, and a loud scream erupted. “Breathe, Michiru just breathe through the pain.” haruka told her, fixing the nose ring in. 

“Good, Good girl..” 

——————————————-  
“Oops..” She said aloud, staring at her friend. “Come here and let me see it, make sure its not infected or anything.” Michiru reluctantly crawled over to the bed. 

“Nah….You’re good.” Haruka told her after a minute of close observation. The aqua haired woman just gaped at her. The pure shock was controlling her system at the moment, and well, a hangover. 

“How am I here? Why am I not in my room?” Michiru questioned, standing up and staring at herself in the mirror. Haruka ran a hand through her disheveled blonde hair and shrugged. 

“I think you passed out.” She said, hopping off the bed and making her way to the coffee machine. “Hey, its not like we slept together or anything.” She added with a wink. 

“Of course not.” Michiru confirmed, shooting her a glare. The tall blonde pulled out two mugs and popped in a powder cup. “Mmm, coffee and painkillers. Brings back some hot memories” Haruka drooled over the remembrances of the girls she had spent many nights with. 

“You are so gross!” Michiru yelped once she caught on. Haruka erupted into laughter. Michiru shamelessly snatched her coffee cup from Haruka’s hands and began to stir in some creamer. 

“I gotta get back to my room and pack…” Michiru mumbled to herself, searching for her shoes. Haruka’s ears perked up at those words. “For what?” 

“The trip to the mountains. If we go we get a free test grade in History.” Haruka just nodded knowingly. Michiru finally spotted her shoes and slipped them back onto her feet. 

“Ha. I’m already packed for that shit.” Haruka bragged. Michiru rolled her eyes mockingly and tossed her aqua hair into a high ponytail. “Well I’m not. So I’m going.” She announced, opening the door. 

“See you there gorgeous!” Haruka called out behind her in an overly fake voice. Michiru chuckled and just continued on her way.

Maybe she wasn’t so bad…


	2. fiery minds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya'll bitches get an extra long chapter cause I'm feeling nice. but actually, I hope you guys like it. im writing this to make people happy, myself included. so yes, have fun. bye.

“Alright. Dorms 305 and 306 are sharing a room. It is….Room 101! Next are dorms 307 and 308…” Michiru made immediate eye contact with Mianko after their administrators sentence. 

The golden blonde looked like she had just won the lottery. She dragged Michiru onto the elevator, mumbling about all of the ‘adorable souvenirs’ she found in the gift shop and how lucky they were to be sharing a dorm with Haruka and her roommate. She happened to be a transfer student from russia. 

Her hair was very blonde, almost white. Her eyes were these extremely light blue sapphires. She was beautiful and extremely different looking. But she never seemed to talk. Michiru had smiled at her a few times in the halls and though she would return the gesture, she’d go right back to staring at her feet. 

They were glad to drop their heavy bags when they arrived in the room. Minako shamelessly dropped to the floor, rolling around like a child and giggling. Michiru just shook her head and smiled at her best friend’s antics. 

“Hey guys.” The door opened and in walked their roomies for the weekend. Michiru took a bag from Haruka’s arms and brought it across the room. Her roommate, Nadia came in right behind her, clutching a bag to her chest. 

“Can I get that for you?” Michiru asked sweetly. Nadia gulped and nodded silently, handing over her bag. “Are you alright?” Haruka asked, rubbing the shorter girl’s back. Nadia gave her a smile, “Hai, Haruka chan.”

They spent the next hour preparing the sleeping mats and plugging in the TV. “How come there are only two?” Minako asked. 

“Guess the school didn't feel like paying for 4.” Haruka mused from her spot in the corner. She had not participated in anything but lifting the heavy mats; Michiru shot her a glare. 

“Alright we can figure this out later. I’m going to the hot springs to relax.” Michiru announced. Haruka and Minako’s heads shot up and they both grew excited smiles. “Lets all go together!” Minako chirped. 

“Fine. Nadia, you’ll come too right?” The aqua haired woman asked. The girl nodded and stood up. They all put on their robes and left the room. Minako seemed to be getting through to the shy foreign girl as she made a stupid joke about strange Japanese vending machines. 

“So.. Whats with her?” Michiru asked Haruka. The tall blonde looked thoughtfully at her roommate ahead of her before turning back to Michiru. “She’s not very fluent in English. She hates speaking to people, but I broke her wall a while back, she's really a sweet girl. Just not the talkative type.” She explained.

“Ah…I see. Are you two very close?” She questioned further. “Yeah, we are.”   Michiru nodded, a sour look flashing on her face for half a second. “Seems like Mina might be taking my place.” Haruka laughed, gesturing to how the two were now holding hands and giggling as the group entered the bathhouse.

“Alright ladies, robes off and time to party!” Minako ordered, ditching her own robe and revealing her naked body to the group “Am I not just the sexiest human ever?!” Nadia squealed and covered her eyes. “Ah…” Haruka pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“Minako! Thats informal!” Michiru shouted, pushing her roommate into the large bath. The golden blonde came back up sputtering water and mimicking Michiru in a high pitched voice. “Thats informal Minako! I’m little miss perfect and I totally don’t have a developing crush on Haru-OW MICHIRU!!!”

“Its custom, Nadia. You aren't supposed to wear anything in Japanese hot springs. Mina just wants to show off..” Haruka explained, raising her voice over the loud argument of the other two girls. The russian girl grew a giant blush and shook her head wildly. Michiru looked hesitantly at Haruka, and then at her own covering. 

“Nadia, Its fine. You’ll need to grow accustomed to the way we do things anyway.” Haruka continued. Nadia sighed in defeat, removed her robe, and jumped into that hot spring before anyone could even blink.

Haruka laughed and untied her robe, tossing it off. Minako let out a wolf whistle, earning a full faced water splash from the tomboy. Michiru was left, caught in a sudden staring contest with Haruka.

“Uh.. sorry.” She stumbled over a rock before dropping her towel and stepping in. Haruka smirked and looked away. She could tell Michiru was feeling a bit self conscious around her, custom or no custom. 

“OOh!!! Is that like a cave or something?! Nadia come check this out!” Minako exclaimed, doggy paddling her way across the large pool. Nadia followed behind her eagerly. 

“I see you, Haruka.” Michiru exasperatedly stated, snapping the blonde out of her trance. The trance she was in while staring at Michiru’s giant breasts. She laughed nervously and scratched the back of her neck.

It took her a moment but it finally hit her. How beautiful Michiru looked just then, bathed in moonlight and with sparkling dewdrops on her cheeks and dripping from her dark eyelashes. Her skin was glistening, her collarbone was sharp and defined. 

The aquamarine haired woman was too busy looking up at the sky to notice Haruka’s stare anymore. She dipped her head in and began to float on her back, making out constellations in her mind. “You showing off?” She heard Haruka’s muffled voice say. 

Coming back onto her feet, she just smiled and shook her head. “No…. But, are you impressed?” She asked slyly. The taller woman smirked at her and leaned in a bit. “Extremely, actually.” She whispered back, earning another set of giggles.

“I was looking at the stars. There are a lot of constellations tonight.” Michiru explained, treading her way over to her friend. “Here, look up.” Haruka followed instructions and lifted her head. Why hadn't she looked up before? Well, perhaps because she had a better view down here. 

“Here’s Orion’s belt.” Michiru pointed up and Haruka squinted. “Where? Theres so many.” She kept searching, but just couldn't place it. Michiru gently took the blonde’s arm and led her finger to the sky. “This one.” She whispered, gently moving her wrist along, sending shivers down Haruka’s  spine. 

“I see it now.” She replied, her voice locked in a raspy whisper. Michiru felt her heart thumping wildly. Biting her lip, she turned and met Haruka’s eyes. They stared intensely at each other. The sandy blonde swallowed hard, inching their faces closer.

“We’re going! Everyones meeting up in the lobby!” Minako shouted, letting Nadia follow close behind. The two women didn't even flinch. As soon as the pair had left, Michiru wrapped a hand around Haruka’s neck and pulled her in. 

Haruka placed her arm around Michiru’s waist and their lips met in a  passionate kiss. A kiss that didn't seem to stop. The taller woman pushed Michiru against the wall of the steaming pool and began to kiss down her neck. 

Her hands began to roam down Michiru’s body, finding a full breast and caressing it. “Oh my god…” Michiru breathed out. Haruka smiled against her lips and took possession of them once more. 

———————————-

They returned to the room later, wrapped up in fresh pajamas. Minako and Nadia were lying on one of the beds watching TV. Both heads turned when the two women entered. 

“Why are you two so late? And blushed… Is there some sort of love I don't know about?!” Mianko questioned. Michiru just hurled a towel at her and made a break for it. She was feeling regretful of what she did. Of course it was extremely pleasing! But it was Haruka! She liked Haruka, and she didn't want to admit that to herself.

The tall blonde looked at the place where Michiru had once stood and decided to let her have some space. Meanwhile, the aqua haired woman sat in the hallway, head in her knees, trying to figure this out. 

“Whatcha doing down there?” She lifted her head and immediately rolled her eyes. This was the last thing she needed. Rei smiled cunningly and sat herself down right beside Michiru. 

“This doesn't have anything to do with you and Tenoh Haruka fucking each other’s brains out in the public bath now does it?” She whispered roughly. The beautiful woman looked at Rei, astonished. 

“How did you-“ 

“I wanted to have a peaceful evening in the springs… You were surprisingly loud, just like I remember you.” She commented slyly. Michiru blushed and connected her eyes to the ground. 

“You really think she’ll stick around? People like her and I, we never do. Tenoh’s a free spirit, she wouldn't give that up for some college fling.” Reig said matter of factly. Though Michiru was hurt from those words, what if they were true? 

She wasn't good enough for the beautiful tomboy. She wasn't good enough for anyone, and that is why she’d always kept to herself. She was probably just another good lay for Haruka. 

Silently, she stood up and walked groggily down the hall, a wave of tiredness and sadness overcoming her. Michiru was diagnosed with clinical depression years ago, but it still bugged her just the same. She never really got used to it. 

The cots were set up when she opened the door. Minako and Nadia sat on one playing cards together. Haruka was sprawled out on the other, earbuds in and her feet were kicking hysterically. Obviously that rock music again. 

“Ah, Mich! Me and Nadia wanna sleep together. Thats okay right?” Minako called out, placing a card in front of her crossed feet. Her tired blue eyes shot wide open and her mouth did too, but no words of protest formed. 

That thing was way too small for two people in the first place! Their bodies would be pressed together all night. She couldn’t… Haruka couldn’t! She swatted the blonde’s arm and Haruka tumbled over, ripping an earbud out.

“That hurt!” She yelped, rubbing her forearm and glaring at Michiru. “Did you not hear what they just said?” Michiru hissed under her breath. Haruka just shook her head, eyes wide and slightly confused. The aquanette nodded her head in the direction of their roommates, who were snuggling under the covers. 

“Oh…. Well, alright.” She scooted over and patted the spot next to her, smiling sinisterly at Michiru. The shorter woman stared hesitantly at the small space and then at Haruka again. “Come on. Its fine.” The sandy blonde reassured.

Michiru ignored the instinct that told her to just sleep across the room and crawled in. Haruka turned the lights off and helped her friend get situated. Michiru thought back to her previous days of dating Rei, and how she was happy. 

But that had ended in a disaster. Haruka would be the same, but this feeling she had was nothing like those she’d developed for Rei. This was a whole new realm of attraction. 

Michiru had never had any luck with love. In any way. She knew she would never even try being with a man. Not after what happened. Even though it was years ago, it would scar her for the rest of her life. 

Ever since the night she was raped, she had a strong hatred for all men. Her father hadn't been there for her, not once. He left them when she was just a little girl. Typical. In fact, the one who raped her was merely a reckless teenager, they both were. 

She had been weak and vulnerable. She took the damned red solo cup right from him and downed it. But it was not her fault, and it never would be. He was a  predator and she just happened to be his prey. 

But what sickened her the most is that he had impregnated her.  And she would never give birth to his child. So her only option was abortion. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Haruka’s body pressed against her own, spooning her. She wanted to sink into the covers and disappear. Haruka obviously wasn't doing this intentionally. The bed was so small that she couldn't even move her arms from above her head, unless they were to encircle themselves around Michiru’s waist. And she couldn't do that. 

Michiru felt guilty about this. Its not that she didn't enjoy the concept of Haruka holding her. In fact, that was really what she needed right now to get rid of all these dark thoughts. “You can’t sleep like that. Here.” She gently took Haruka’s wrists and led them under the blankets and around her torso. 

“Are you sure?” The blonde asked hesitantly, but not moving. “Yeah.. I-I just really need someone to..” She blushed deeply, thank god for the almost pitch blackness or she never would have had the guts to finish this sentence. “I want you to hold me..” She whispered. 

Haruka was silent for a few seconds and that worried Michiru. Had she gone too far? Suddenly, those two surprisingly strong arms turned Michiru around so she was facing Haruka. She brought the beauty into her chest and connected their lips, softly. Their legs were now tangled together and they were kissing a bit more passionately. 

The hands that were resting on Michiru’s lower back began to travel downwards until they were grasping her perfect bottom. The aqua haired beauty gasped at the feeling and slid her tongue into Haruka’s mouth, encouraging her.

She gently pulled Michiru’s pajama shorts down along with her panties. The shorter woman blushed and buried her face in Haruka’s neck. “We shouldn’t….” She whispered. But Haruka was already slipping the tank top down, exposing her bare breasts. She seeped her teeth into Haruka’s shoulder and wrapped her legs around her waist. 

She found herself sliding the blonde’s sweatpants down her legs and pushing her thigh between them. Haruka did the same. They began to grind against each other, kissing deeply and trying desperately not to cry out in raw pleasure.

Michiru’s nails sunk into Haruka’s shoulder, causing Haruka to bite her own lip, caught in the mixture of pain and pleasure. Michiru moaned out loud, and Haruka was quick to kiss her again.

She couldn’t have her being too loud, or the others would hear. Michiru closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears from escaping. It wasn’t that she was presently sad or hurt, it was just mixed emotion, bubbling up and pouring out of her. 

Her whole body seemed to disappear as she came, something new possessing her and making her it’s own. She fell into Haruka’s warm chest, and she could hear how fast her heart was beating.

They were holding so tightly onto each other, basking in the warmth of the other. Michiru would never take for granted the gentle and safe caress of another woman. She knew she wouldn’t ever resort to the likes of men again. 

They were a disgraceful, untamed and wild category of people. Though they did have a few good ones amongst their breed, it was so hard to find them these days. 

But it was useless to think of that now, when she should be focused on the beautiful woman that she was currently giving her body to. 

Haruka was enough. 

———————————————————

The sunrise was breathtaking. Michiru leaned into the railing of the balcony, letting the soft breeze ruffle her curls. Early mornings were something she would never be tired of.

“Michiru Kaioh.” She turned around and spotted Minako standing in the doorway of the balcony. “God, its cold out here. Take this.” She wrapped a blanket around Michiru’s exposed shoulders.

“Thanks.” She took a smoke from her cigarette and offered it to Minako. Her best friend accepted willingly, then softly closed the door behind her. “We need to talk, Mich.”

“About what?”

Minako gave her a look that indicated she knew Michiru was playing dumb. “About you and that woman, asleep inside.” Michiru scoffed, and plucked her cig right out of Minako’s fingers.

“Me and Nadia? Well, we were definitely getting to be friends before you jumped in and snatched her for yourse-“

“Michiru stop. Im not fucking stupid. I know you and Haruka slept together. I know something is going on between you two.” Michiru shakily took another hit.

There was a lasting silence, the kind that was practically screaming to be filled with words. Then Michiru turned to face her fully. “Yeah, we did. What’s wrong with it?” She asked defensively. 

Minako just stared at her for a long time, her facial expressions switching from hurt, to contemplative, then back to hurt. “I just thought you would tell me. Since I’m your best friend, and not keep things from me.”

“You know I’m gay, so is she. You should have expected this.” Michiru defended. She knew she was hurting her friend, but she felt protective over herself for some reason.

“I didnt think you’d get with her ‘just because she’s gay too’. That’s ridiculous. I thought you hated her!” Minako crossed her arms, feeling a bit frustrated herself. She had only asked a simple question and Michiru was jumping all over her. 

“Well, I don’t hate her. I don’t know how I feel. Have you ever considered that? That people don’t make huge decisions in 3 seconds?” She asked, voice low and harsh. 

“Yes, I have considered that Michiru. I’ve contemplated on my own choices for longer than 3 seconds. I’m not an idiot. Why is it that you always think i’m some dumb blonde? I worked just as hard to get here as you did.” 

“Minako I don’t think that-“

“Don’t, Michiru.” She seemed to trip on her words. “Just don’t talk to me.”

She turned away, and disappeared back inside. Michiru put her cigarette out. She threw her head back and stared at the young, pink sky. She was feeling incredibly angry at herself for pushing someone so vital to her life away so quickly.

But she felt as if she were crumbling inside, like she had been falling apart for years and never noticed until now. She had the yearning, the need to be close to Haruka. To love and hold her and never leave her.

Why? Why? Why do I feel this way? Its so fucking annoying. She thought to herself. Michiru believed deeply in her future always ending with her alone. Sitting, thinking, wishing for someone but eventually accepting her fate.

“Oh god….Shut up!” She whispered to herself, overwhelmed with her thoughts. She slipped back inside. Minako was lying on her back, staring at the ceiling. When she saw Michiru, she turned away.

Haruka was curled into herself, clutching a pillow close to her chest. As she took a closer look, Michiru observed that Haruka looked a lot like a child when she slept. 

Her breathing was full and even, her long eyelashes fluttered as her breath caught in her throat for a moment. She stirred, her eyebrows furrowing with displeasure, then settled when her breathing returned to normal.

She was beautiful. So, so beautiful. 

——————————————————————————

It was only 7:00, and everyone was to report to the lobby around 9:30 to leave on the historic tour. Michiru sat at a table, a steaming cup of coffee warming her hands. 

Her earbuds were tucked in, playing classical violin. She flipped a page in ‘Little Women’ and sighed. If only she could be satisfied with simple things like this. But she always needed something more. She disgusted herself. 

“So you’re an early bird?” She looked up from her book, then quickly pulled out her earbuds. “Haruka? Here, sit down.” She gestured to the chair beside her. 

“What are you listening to?”

“Bach.”

Haruka scrunched up her nose, then laughed. “I hate classical music.” Michiru rolled her eyes and placed one earbud back in. The coffee burned her tongue, so she took a longer sip. 

“Or, you just say that to fit your image and you secretly love it.” Michiru commented, closing the book and making full on eye contact. Her expression was playful, and Haruka just wanted to kiss the hell out of her. 

“You look very well put together, for this early in the morning.” She commented, gesturing to Michiru’s skinny jeans and large, honey colored sweater, completed with leathered ankle boots. Her aqua hair was pulled back into a curly ponytail and her face was complete with a soft makeup look. 

“I can’t say the same for you.” Her eyes widened as they landed on Haruka’s chest, her perky nipples perfectly visible through the thin white teeshirt. “H-Haruka! You’re in a public space!” She pointed to her breasts like they were a neon orange traffic cone. 

Haruka looked down at herself and then at Michiru, obviously a bit baffled. Her response came quickly. “Or, you could view it like this; I am a woman. And I have just as much a right to show my body as a man does. End of story.” 

She took hold of Michiru’s coffee, taking a long sip. She ran a hand through her hair then looked at Michiru for a long time. “What’s wrong?”

“What?”

“Somethings wrong. I can tell by looking at you.” 

Michiru chewed on her bottom lip, leaning back in her chair. “I don’t know, Minako and I fought this morning.” She replied as casually as she could. Haruka’s expression did not change. 

“About what?”

“You.”

Michiru smiled at Haruka’s initial surprise. The blonde pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on top of them. “So you were fighting over me?” She asked boastfully. 

“No. I never said that. We were arguing about you. Well, more about what happened between the two of us last night.” She reached out her hand and brushed Haruka’s hair back, almost by reflex. “She knows.” Haruka furrowed her brows and stared at her knees. “Oh.” 

“Oh. Well,” She looked up at Michiru and smiled. “Thats actually kinda hot. You never know, she could be upstairs, shut up in a bathroom stall with her hand down her pants. Thinking about my fingers in your puss-“

“Tenoh Haruka! Stop that!” A dark blush accumulated on Michiru’s narrow cheeks and she slapped Haruka’s arm, pretending to be angry to hide her arousal. Haruka laughed, letting her hand slide up Michiru’s thigh, her thumb rubbing against it.

“It isn’t funny, Haruka. Talking about those things makes me…” 

“Makes you what?” Haruka’s breath was hot against her ear. Her hand had now moved between Michiru’s legs, rubbing her. Hard. She gasped, then cupped her hand over her mouth.

“H-haruka… We’re in public..” She whispered, opening her legs wider despite her better judgement. “Well, it certainly seems like this is what you want.” Haruka whispered back. 

“Y-yeah maybe. But not here, you idiot.” She pulled Haruka’s hand away, releasing her breath. Haruka exhaled too, a smirk playing on her lips. “I like how feisty you are. It turns me on.” 

Michiru gulped down the rest of her coffee. “I’m not surprised. You’d fuck anything with a pulse, Haruka Tenoh.” The blonde whipped her head around and gasped, looking all offended.

“Bitch.” 

“Dyke.” Michiru replied easily, giving Haruka a wink. 

“Right back at you, Kaioh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gimme some comments people. I want to know what you think,,


	3. cash money $$

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how short this finna be. but I got weed to smoke so bye.

“Hi there, beautiful.” Michiru turned around, and was met with a smiling face. Rei’s long, raven hair was tucked perfectly behind her ears. She wore a thick green army jacket, her nose tinted red from the cold.

She inhaled deeply and gave her a disinterested look. “What do you want, Rei?” She asked with a sigh, as she fumbled with her camera and aimed it upwards. The dark haired girl took a step closer, and rested her hands over Michiru’s.

“You’d get a better angle if you tilt it to the right.” She moved Michiru’s arms over, and the camera flashed. As they turned the camera down to look, Michiru noticed that she was indeed, correct. The picture looked much better than before.

“Mmm. It feels so nice to hold you like this, again.” Rei whispered, as she encircled her arms around Michiru’s waist. The aqua haired woman didn’t move. She was too entranced with Rei’s scent, cherry blossoms. She always smelled just like Japanese Cherry Blossom perfume. It was so amazing.

“I see you’re still shopping at Bath and Body works, and buying that tacky perfume.” She answered coldly instead, jerking away from her ex girlfriend’s embrace. Rei smiled, her red lipgloss shining.

“Funny how you say that. I always recalled this to be your favorite.” She replied back, meeting Michiru’s eyes in a way that seemed to freeze her on the spot.

She had spent so much time avoiding Rei, that she’d forgotten how stunningly beautiful she was. She pressed her lips together and angrily shoved her camera in her coat pocket. She closed her eyes, softly, then pressed them harder, to control herself.

She couldn’t look at Rei. She couldn’t lay eyes on that perfect figure, her curves, the way they perfectly sculpted her body; and the long, dark hair that she straightened herself every morning, her perfect makeup.

Physically, she was absolutely flawless. But Michiru could see past all of that, better than ever before. She could see the pain, growing inside of Rei. The pain that she deflected onto other people to satisfy herself.

She wouldn’t do that to herself again. She wouldn’t fall into Rei’s cunning trap. “Thank you for the help with my camera. Have a nice day.” Her tone was harsh, curt. Michiru turned and began to walk away.  
“You’ll crawl back, Mich. You’ll have your fun with Haruka and then come right back to me, begging for it. We both know it.” Michiru pretended not to hear her, and kept walking, but her face contorted with confusion, doubt.

She couldn’t be right. She was a fucking liar. Michiru kept walking forward, despite the rising anger within her.

Michiru watched as her best friend smiled happily, holding up a peace sign and posing beside Nadia. Their pink, flushed cheeks were pressed together, and their arms wrapped securely around each other.

“1…2….3!” There was a bright flash and Minako went to give Nadia a hug. The Russian girl giggled and latched right back onto Minako, kicking a foot up for the next picture.

“Doesn’t seem that shy to me…” Michiru mumbled to herself, fumbling in her pocket for a cigarette, then remembering she shouldn't smoke in front of professors. She watched as Haruka was getting all cute and touchy with a little brunette not too far away.

The girl tilted her head flirtatiously and giggled (obviously a fake laugh.) and Haruka brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Michiru watched with burning jealousy and anger; her eyes switching from Minako to Haruka quickly and rapidly, like flashes of lightning.

And here she was, standing alone in the midst of it all, clutching a lighter and trying to avoid the lump in her throat. She felt so alone, and the worst part of it was, this was a feeling she was used to already.

It was only when Minako turned to look at her, when she lost it. Her expression was full of pity, sympathy for Michiru, standing all alone, pathetically. The aqua haired woman’s glare came on quickly, as she took a step back.

“Fuck you, Minako.” Her voice was loud enough to draw her best friend’s attention, and to attract her worry. Minako didn’t even look angry or upset with Michiru. Just worried.

She took another step back, then turned away. She needed to go. She needed to be alone. So she ran; her feet hitting the pavement in hard, stressed thumps, her hair flying behind her as the bitter wind rushed against her.

The train doors were closing as she slipped in and let out a deep breath as she slumped against the wall. She pulled out her cigarette and lit up, blinking back tears of frustration. The ride was short, though it felt like it would never end.

———————————————————-

She twirled a lock of aqua hair around her finger, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Her cheeks were stained with mascara that had spilled down her face. She had promised not to cry over something so small.

She was Kaioh Michiru, tough, strong, and not afraid of anything or anyone. And if anything, she would prove it. She would prove it to everyone. That no matter who left her, or hurt her, she would always survive it.

She dragged a warm hotel wash cloth across her face until it showed no sign of tears, then called down to the front desk, asking for a nice, sharp pair of scissors.

Within only a few minutes, a knock sounded at her door, a hotel staff was waiting outside with her requested item. “Thank you very much.” She smiled kindly, running her finger over the silver blades as she closed the door.

She brought the scissors over a long, curly lock of aquamarine hair, shut her eyes as tightly as she could, and closed the blades. Her hair fell onto the floor at her feet, and a strange smile formed on her face.

“I have a feeling this isn’t going to look so bad.” She whispered to herself, as she began snipping. She took deep breaths as she added the finishing touches to her new hairstyle.

It was now a good bit shorter than before, stopping at her shoulders and set into a perfect short hairstyle. She smiled at her handy work and tossed the scissors down right on the counter.

They were all going to dinner at a very popular restaurant to celebrate their first trip as freshman in college, and Michiru was planning to shock them all tonight.

—————————————————————————

“Mich? Hey, Michiru it’s me.” Minako gently closed the door behind her and walked into their room. She could hear the air conditioning running in the bathroom, so she knew her best friend was hiding here somewhere.

“Mich, listen I just came to say I’m sorry for this morning. I know you don’t want to speak to me and you’re probably mad at me but I just wanted to-“ She stopped mid sentence as the person she was looking for stepped out of the bathroom, flipping the lights off behind her.

“Oh my god.” Was all she could muster, getting her first look at Michiru. Her hair, her perfected makeup, her fucking dress. It was black, with see through sleeves running down her perfect arms and stopping right at the end of her wrists. The high heels made her seem significantly taller, more intimidating.

“You…. You look-“

“I know.” Michiru interrupted, smiling at Minako’s flustered state. She turned and picked up her Chanel handbag, slipping a tube of red lipstick, and her cellphone inside. “I didn’t mean anything I said this morning, Mina. It was rude and a real bitch move for me. Let’s just forget about it, okay?”

All Minako could do was nod dumbly, still entranced with how beautiful this woman looked. “Listen, I’m gonna go ahead. I have an old friend that I’m meeting with before dinner. I’ll see you there.” She gave Minako’s shoulder a gentle squeeze before leaving.

The blonde haired girl walked slowly to the restroom, where she saw the scissors, makeup left scattered across the counter (makeup she would definitely be using for herself as well.) , and a few bobby pins left around here and there.

She knew Michiru would never let herself go down without a fight. She would never allow her mind to win. She would pick up the pieces to whatever self confidence was broken and restore them, until they came back together, stronger than ever before.

She was brave, resilient, kind and strong. She was everything Minako wanted to be. Her smile came faintly, so soft she barely noticed it. She loved her best friend more than life itself.

———————————————-

Haruka was engaged in a not so interesting conversation about the study of ancient prayer with her history partner when a flash of aquamarine caught her eye. She leaned forward in her seat, trying to follow the girl with her eyes as she turned around the corner.

The woman’s head turned towards her and she gave a quick wink, smirking as she continued on her way. It was a look that overall seemed to say “i know how much you want me right now.” But it was all so fast and abrupt that she couldn’t quite tell.  
She craned her neck further, only causing her to lose her balance and quite literally fall out of her seat. “T-tenoh san! Are you okay?” Her partner asked, offering to help her regain her balance. “Y-yeah I’m good. Could you excuse me? There’s something I need to get done.”

She didn’t wait for any form of a response before dashing around the corner and into the lobby. Nothing. She pushed the door open and saw her standing in the street, hailing a cab. “Michiru!”

The woman turned around at the sound of her name, and her blue eyes fell on Haruka. She watched as the blonde made her way over, her eyes trailing up and down Michiru’s body as she did so.

“Hello, Haruka.” She greeted, smiling confidently and tucking a lock of short hair behind her ear. “Your hair… It looks really fucking amazing. When did you cut it?” She asked, her face filled with confusion. Michiru found it a bit strange why Haruka was asking about her hair when her eyes were locked on her breasts.

“When none of my friends were engaging with me and I decided to leave early.” Michiru replied instantly. “But I suppose you were too wrapped up in your little friend to notice.” The taxi pulled up and she opened the door to the backseat.

 

“Michiru, that was-“  
“If I were you I’d be getting myself ready for dinner. I flat ironed your top, too. It’s hanging up in the closet.” She settled herself in the seat. “I’ll see you there.” She gave Haruka one last look before closing the door.

————————————

“Did you _see_ her?” Haruka asked as she slammed the door to their room. She stopped at the bathroom door, watching as Minako contoured her cheekbones. “I did. And I’m assuming by the blush on your face that you did as well.”

Haruka ignored the comment and stripped her sweatshirt, tossing it to the ground. As promised, her white top was hung up neatly on a metal hanger. She tugged it on, quietly observing how tight it looked on her, then shrugged.

Her pants were laid out neatly on the bed. They were long, loose black slacks that came up to her waist. It was a perfect balance of masculine and feminine. It was almost as if Michiru had known what she would feel comfortable in.

“So, how was it?” Mianko’s voice came drifting from the bathroom. Haruka observed her figure in the mirror before absently calling back. “How was what?” She tucked her cotton shirt in a bit more tightly, letting it hug her figure.

“The sex you had with my best friend.” She looked up and Minako was standing right there, smirking at her. She turned away, dropped to her knees, and pretended to search for her shoes. “Why do you care?”

The woman took three big steps towards Haruka, then bent down so they were at the same level. “Do not hurt her, Haruka Tenoh. And I will not hurt you, its simple as that.” Her tone was sweet, almost as if she was giving her a compliment.

“Got it…” She threw her hands up in a surrendering notion, then leaned back down to continue her fake search. “And your shoes are by the door, Haruka. You aren't fooling me!” Minako called as she disappeared back into the bathroom.

————————————————————-

 

“Thank you, for agreeing to come.” Setsuna took a long sip of her whiskey, patting Michiru’s hand like she really meant it. The aqua haired woman just gave her a look like this was the simplest thing she’d ever done.

“Well, I was in town. And who wouldn’t agree to come see such a close friend?” She fiddled with the strap of her purse, refusing to make eye contact with Setsuna. “Mm. I see you still carry that nervous energy with you, Michiru.”

“It isn’t that…” She lit a cigarette, placed it between her perfect rows of white teeth. “Its just been so long, since I’ve seen you. And since, everything.” She finished quietly with that last word.

Setsuna’s expression softened. “Seeing you go through that. It was hard for all of us. How are you now? Are you still with Rei?” She asked with a genuine smile, attempting to grant Michiru some comfort. She only snorted at the mention of Rei’s name. “I am not. We broke up ages ago.”

“Hmm, I see. Rather be alone?”

Michiru smiled, looked down at her drink. “Never.”

Setsuna’s eyes were deeply entrancing, they carried knowledge and wisdom. Michiru often wondered about the woman, and where she learned the things that she knew, or if they came simply to her.

Setsuna had been a close friend of the family since Michiru was a child. She was there for everything, the assault, the divorce her parents went through, that one year where Michiru had truly lost it.

Setsuna knew her better than anyone else. She was very confident of that. Maybe that was why she avoided her so much up until now. “You look beautiful, Michiru. Very confident.” She took a closer look, studying her. “Your aura has changed.”

“Well, Ive been through hell and back to find myself again.” She took a long drag, offered it to Setsuna. The tall woman shook her head. “Thats a dirty habit, Michiru.” The aqua haired woman shrugged, letting Setsuna’s very true comment roll right off her back, but regardless, put out her cigarette.

“So, have you met anyone?”  
Michiru shifted in her seat, tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “What do you mean?” Setsuna just gave her a look; a look that lasted so long, Michiru just sighed. “Yeah, I have.” The taller woman smiled and leaned a bit closer, practically beaming with curiosity. “Talk, bitch.”

Michiru smiled, then felt herself grow serious. “She’s…like nothing I’ve ever experienced before. Like everything I want and don’t mixed into one. She makes me feel things I never knew I could. It’s so strange.” She seemed to hold on to her words, even after she was finished, like saying them out loud made everything real.

“But I can’t get hurt again, Setsuna. I just can’t do that to myself again.” The woman reached out her hand and caught Michiru’s in one, firm grasp. Their eyes met and those deep, dark orbs spoke millions of words even at one glance.

“With love, comes an abundance of risk. And never will it not. It’s your decision whether you want to pursue it with that information in mind.”

“Setsuna….. I do.”

———————————————————————-

 

“Michiru?” The aqua haired woman turned around and her smile disappeared immediately when she saw Nadia standing there. Her hair was tied back in a small pony, with a red ribbon. She looked like a teddy bear.

“Can I help you?” Her tone was cold, it matched perfectly with her eyes, which were the exact same way. Nadia tripped on her words a bit, obviously a bit intimidated by Michiru’s demeanor.

“L-listen. I’m not trying to take Minako away from you or anything. It’s just… she’s super nice and I wanted to be her friend. Thats all.” She went back to staring at her feet. Michiru leaned against the wall and raised an eyebrow.

“You aren’t as shy as you pretend to be. I can tell.”

Nadia’s nervous smile disappeared. “Really?” Her tone took a twist as the word left her mouth, it was more confident, and calm, and to Michiru, almost felt menacing. “Yes, really. I don’t believe that fake facade for a minute.”

“Well then, you’re smarter than everyone else in this place.” Michiru met Nadia’s icy blue eyes. The girl was standing tall, free of the usual slump she carried. “I knew it.” Michiru almost whispered.

“What the hell are you even trying to do?” She asked, shocked and confused, clutching tightly onto a tube of red lipstick. Nadia exhaled slowly, and rolled her eyes. “You’re making it complicated, Michiru. Here’s the fact; there are many ways to get to the top, and I’m just taking the smartest route.”

“By lying.”

“Like you haven’t ever before.”  
She gave Michiru a smile, then wrapped her arms around her torso, falling back into her feeble state. “Have a nice dinner, Michiru. Th-Thank you for speaking to me.” She gave her a quick wink as she turned around to greet a professor.

Michiru’s eyes narrowed, a deep, raw hatred forming inside of her. She watched as the professor placed a hand on Nadia’s fragile shoulder and flashed a warm smile to her, obviously falling for that fake act.

What felt the worst, was that Michiru had believed her too.

—————————————————

“God this place is nice as fuck.” Minako stated with wide eyes as a tall man in a suit poured her a glass of red wine. Then she began to laugh silently to herself, nudging Michiru and whispering “Bitch we don’t belong here.”

They both started laughing, looking around them at the beautiful decoration and high society people that haunted the restaurant. “We should just ditch this and go to Wendy’s.” Michiru whispered back, setting them off even more.

“So, girls.” They were interrupted by the history professor, who had suddenly poked her head in between them. “What are we whispering about?” There was a moment of silence before the older woman began to laugh at herself.

She gave both of their backs and rub and smiled. “Oh to be young again.” She tottered away, cackling to herself, though nobody really understood what was funny. Michiru gave Minako a look that seemed to scream ‘what the fuck’, before taking a long sip of her wine.

“Oh my god this is amazing.” She stared at the dark liquid as if it had descended from heaven in the 12 seconds she had looked away, then quickly took another sip. Minako held her glass up to the light. “I’m almost afraid to drink it. They could rob us of out of a thousand dollars for this shit.”

“It’s all free, Mina. God just drink your alcohol and shut up.” Minako did just as told. She nearly spit out her wine from the pure shock of how nice it was. She didn’t say anything, for the fear of Michiru judging her, because she had never tasted an expensive drink in her life, due to her family’s financial problems.

“Well, I guess this is what a fancy college trip wins you.” She stated before downing the rest of the drink. Michiru watched on with amusement as her best friend motioned the waiter back over for more. Mianko’s smile was wide and overflowing with joy as she held her glass up for a toast.

“To being boujee ass bitches.”

Michiru giggled as the glasses rang from the contact and took a long gulp of her wine. Minako hiccuped lightly, then leaned in close again. “Did you see Tenoh walk in?” The aqua haired woman shook her head, then looked around, trying to spot her.

“She looks really good in that outfit you chose. It made her happy.” Minako’s tone was casual, but Michiru felt much more of a desire to hear what else Haruka had said while she was gone. After a minute, Mianko set her glass down and gave Michiru a look.

“Quit staring at me like that. Its creepy..”

The comment seemed to snap Michiru back to reality, and she straightened her posture. “You’re creepy.” She mumbled back, reaching for a roll. “Look, here comes the first course.” She pointed as waiters entered with trays of food on their arms, heading straight for the long table they sat at.

“Yesss! This girl is ready to feast!” Minako cheered, clapping rapidly and squirming in her seat. Michiru rolled her bright blue eyes. Minako could be such a child at times.

The steaming plates were placed in front of them and she could feel her mouth water. Minako wrestled her utensils out of the white cloth with need and dug in without a second thought.

The beautiful simplicity of this moment felt so right to Michiru. Sitting here with her best friend, enjoying a meal as she traveled with her dream college to a place she’d always wanted to go. It almost seemed impossible to wrap her head around.

For the first time in a long time, she felt truly grateful.

———————————————————————————

“Fuck…” She whispered as she tucked a piece of lose hair behind her ear. She must have cut this one wrong, because it was driving her crazy.

The door to the restroom opened and she thought nothing of it, until she noticed who her visitor was. “Haruka.” She greeted curtly, refusing to give her a second look. The blonde took three long strides to reach her.

“I didn’t fuck that girl.”

Michiru turned around to face her with a fierce expression almost immediately. “I don’t fucking care what you did.” She tried to go, but Haruka caught her arm. “Stop it, Michiru. Don’t even try to bullshit me right now.”

“Haruka, I am not going to let you hurt me. I don’t fucking deserve that.” She ended her sentence almost in a hiss, then leaned forward, so her lips were almost touching Haruka’s ear. “There are plenty of bitches in the sea. I’m sure you’ll find another fuck buddy before the night’s out.”

And that seemed to be what pushed Haruka over the edge, because she grabbed Michiru’s shoulders in a tight hold. “Are you fucking kidding me? Is that what you think I want out of you?” Her expression was not of anger, or resentment, but hurt. Pure, raw, hurt.

Michiru was silent for a moment, staring into Haruka’s deep emerald eyes. “How should I know? All i’ve ever been is used, Haruka. Why should I trust you now?” The taller woman seemed to trip on her words, obviously picking her own brain for an answer, a reassurance, anything. “I don’t want to hurt you.” She finally whispered.

She searched Michiru’s eyes for emotion while loosening her grip on the shorter woman’s shoulders. “I want to trust you..” Michiru replied, her lip quivering; then she tucked her head away from Haruka, refusing to let her sadness show. Haruka took a deep breath, pushing Michiru’s face closer so their eyes were locked.

“Listen, I fucking suck at this. I can’t be sappy, I cant be cute, and I can’t send you those long ass bullshit messages about how much I ‘just adore you’ and shit. But I can stand here, look you in the eye and tell you that I want you. I want every fucking part of you. And I am not going to hurt you.”

 

Her hand slowly released itself from Michiru’s shoulder and found hers. Their fingers intertwined, let go, laced together in every way they could find possible. And as Haruka was focusing on Michiru’s eyes, the aqua haired woman had her vision locked on their hands.

She looked up at the woman who was looking at her so lovingly, so passionately, and raised her lips to meet Haruka’s. The kiss was gentle, beautiful, and Michiru’s hand found its way into Haruka’s blonde hair, running her fingers through it as she kissed her, savoring every part of her.

It was time to allow herself to trust, once again.

———————————————


	4. pastel dreams

“We shouldn’t even be here dude. She’s the one who forced us all to come down here.” Minako pointed out to Nadia, as Michiru calmly walked away, heading towards the ocean. The morning breeze was fresh and enchanting, everything she could ever want perfectly laid out for her.

“I think its fine. It’s early and we shouldn’t be too long.” Nadia replied quietly, smiling sweetly at Minako. The taller blonde just shrugged and fell down into a sitting position, shoving her face into her chin as she watched Michiru wander farther into the waves.

Haruka approached behind them, flicking Mianko’s head upon her arrival. “Hey fuck off.” Minako muttered, giving her leg a shove from the ground. Nadia bowed politely to her, and accepted the pat on her shoulder. 

“Does she always do this?” Haruka whispered to Minako, who rolled her eyes. The beautiful girl tucked a long blonde strand behind her ear. “Every fucking time we get near a beach ever, she’s all over it. It’s annoying as hell.” 

Michiru sunk to her knees, allowing the waves to soak the ends of her lace nightgown. The breeze almost seemed to flow right through her, ruffling her curls in the wind. She let the water rush over her hands and knees, engulfing her into its own.

She smiled as the tide pulled back, the glanced over her shoulder at the three people watching her, wearing the same, beautiful expression. Barely a second went by before a wave crashed in from behind, knocking her off her feet. Haruka flinched and began to jog over, when Michiru emerged from the water, wiping salty drops from her eyes and smiling with all of her teeth.

Her hair was damp and dripping, her favorite nightgown soaked, but she had never looked happier. Her eyes were blending with the ocean around her, looking bluer with each blink. And she began to laugh. At herself? At them? Nobody really knew.

“Lets go!” She yelled as she ran back to shore. Haruka caught her in her arms and lifted her up. “You little shit. We have to leave in 30 minutes and here you are acting like an idiot.” She joked, swinging her around until she was dizzy. 

Michiru screamed and kicked, never losing her smile. “Put me down! Haruka you bitch, stop!!” The tall blonde was surprisingly strong enough to carry her back to the boardwalk before placing her back down and kissing her lips, hands locked around her small waist.

Her nightgown was soaked, and sticking to her skin as Haruka ran her hands downwards. Michiru smiled as she kissed her , letting her hand lock in Haruka’s blonde hair. Minako looked at Nadia and shrugged her shoulders. “I guess thats a thing now…”

Nadia’s fake smile was frozen on her face, her eyes burning with an emotion nobody would be able to place. “It didn’t seem to take them long…” She whispered under her breath, just enough so Minako could at least make out her words. “Hey, by the way, I call the window seat on the train back.” Minako stated, as they reached the hotel rooms. 

“Of course, Mina.”

 

———————————————————— 

 

“Haruka, didn’t you promise to bring me out to dinner tonight?” Nadia asked quietly on the ride back. The tall blonde turned to face her, ruffling the girl’s silver hair. “Of course. Where do you want to go?”

Nadia pressed her lips together in thought, then flashed a nervous smile to the woman beside her. “Somewhere nice? I-it doesn’t really matter where..” She trailed off, staring at her pastel pink nails. Haruka leaned back in her seat and shrugged. “Sure, whatever you want.”

Michiru stared at a page in her book, eyeing the same word as she listened to the conversation, her hands gripping onto it with white knuckles. “Yep. Give her whatever she wants, its all part of the plan.” She muttered to herself. Haruka’s head turned and she gave her a look. 

“What are you talking about?” 

Michiru closed the book, shoving it into her purse. “Nothing. Nothing at all.” She replied curtly, placing her earbuds in and turning to look out the window. Nadia smirked from across, only to where Michiru could see. They made eye contact for a brief moment, and thousands of words were spoken in the short second. 

The aqua haired girl pulled her knees up to her chest protectively. “Quit staring at me.” She hissed, causing Nadia to flinch visibly and Minako to stir and awaken from her nap. “Wha-Whats going on?” She questioned, sleepy eyed and dazed.

Nadia closed her eyes and curled into herself. “I-I don’t know. I was trying to smile at Michiru and she yelled at me.” She whimpered, looking directly at Haruka. The taller woman turned to Michiru and plucked an earbud from her right ear. “Don’t be rude, Mich.” She whispered under her breath.

“I wasn’t! She was staring at me!” She defended, snatching the bud back out of Haruka’s hands. “I fucking hate it when people do that.” She added in a lower tone. Minako put her arm around Nadia, who was shaking visibly. “Maybe you could ask in a nicer tone?” 

Michiru turned to her best friend, plastered the fakest smile she could onto her face and then reached across and grabbed Nadia’s hand. “Next time, I’d request that you refrain looking at me for long periods of time. Thanks.” She raised an eyebrow to Minako and Haruka as she settled herself back in her seat. “Better?” 

Haruka sighed and gently placed her hand on Michiru’s thigh, drawing tiny circles with her thumb. “Perfect.” She accepted the embrace as Michiru leaned into her, placing her head on her shoulder and closing her eyes. Nadia still seemed to be quite shaken by Michiru’s outburst, and brought her hands into the sleeves of her sweater. 

The aqua haired woman didn’t seem to mind at all, as she snuggled into the warm arms of her girlfriend. She didn’t need to worry, these two people loved her, and Nadia couldn’t change that. 

And as much as she wanted to, she could never take her place.

—————————————————————————

 

“Yes, I’m doing fine. My grades are excelling and I’ve been adjusting well with the new semester.” Michiru took another sip of her coffee, smiling into the camera of her laptop. Her parents’ smiling faces were on the screen, her step fathers hands folded on his lap (as always), and her mother continuing to check the battery life on their own device, to make sure they could continue talking to their daughter without it dying. 

“And Minako? Is she doing well?” Her mother asked eagerly. Michiru nodded, thankful for the fact that her parents were so invested to be asking all about their lives like this. “She’s doing just fine, Mama. You know Setsuna came to visit me the other night.” Their faces lit up at the mention of her name, they were all about that woman.

“Thats wonderful, darling! And did you have a nice talk?”   
They continued to update each other on their lives, how the cats were doing at home, how the pest control man had asked if they had any whiskey for him instead of pay. Michiru letting them in on the crazy freshman who is convinced she can sense the supernatural and accused Michiru of being a ghost, and how their english professor always comes in drunk or hungover, all up until the door to the room flew open. 

‘’Holy fuck I’m beat.” She whipped her head around as Haruka entered the room, flopping down on the bed. “I just worked out for a long ass time.” She groaned into a pillow. Michiru jumped again as she heard a “Who’s that?” Come from the speaker of her laptop. 

“Oh, um thats just Haruka. Sorry for her language..She can be a bit-“ “Mmm! But you know what I want to do the most right now?” Haruka called out, cutting her off. The blonde rolled off the bed onto her feet and reached Michiru within seconds, pressing her breasts against the shorter girl’s back. “Fuck you.” She whispered huskily into her ear. 

Michiru was so flabbergasted she didn’t know how to react. Her gaze kept switching from her parents to Haruka, then back again. “God, I just want to fuck the hell out of you!” She suddenly shouted out. That’s when the smiles disappeared from her parents faces and wide eyes replaced them. 

They had always thought that Rei was a man, that all of those nights she snuck to her house she was going to volunteer at the church, that the man who raped her was some sicko in a parking lot, not somebody she met at a house party with her girlfriend. Michiru had refused to give a name, so they wouldn’t press charges, all to save herself from the horror of them finding out her sexuality. 

And this bitch, just fucking blew it for her. 

“I’m sorry mother, uh father. My connection appears to be breaking up, I’ll call again soon!” Before they could reply she she flipped the screen shut. Haruka stood there, hand clapped over her own mouth, staring at Michiru with horrified eyes. “Oh fuck…..”

Michiru stared straight ahead, trying to comprehend what had just happened, because it had all gone by so fast. Haruka noticed this, and took a cautious step back, nervous she might blow. Michiru slowly turned the swiveling chair around so that she was facing the blonde. “You….”

“Do you understand what you have just done?” She asked calmly, looking her dead in the eye. Haruka lingered there for a minute. “DO YOU?!” Michiru suddenly shrieked, causing her to jump backwards onto the bed. “Yes.” She answered so the fuming girl could hear her clearly.

Michiru stormed over to her and jerked her forward by her shirt. “You just fucked up.” She whispered, her lips dangerously close to Haruka’s. “Big time.” The blonde didn’t move, just stared deep into Michiru’s blue eyes, wondering what this frail girl was going to try. 

But Michiru took her by surprise. 

“Say it again.” She growled into Haruka’s ear, straddling her lap. The taller woman was nearly speechless at this reaction. She was at least expecting a slap in the face and then a few days of the silent treatment. “Say what?” She whispered, voice low and raspy. 

Michiru took one of her blonde bangs into her hand and jerked it so her head moved closer. “Tell me how much you want to fuck me.” She ordered, while slowly removing her loose tank top and revealing her bare breasts to Haruka’s wide eyes. 

“So much.”

“Well then,” Michiru began, pushing her down on her back and looking at her from under her long eyelashes. “You might as well go ahead, Haruka. Since you’ve successfully gotten the word out.” She snarled, pulling the large tshirt over Haruka’s head with impressive force. 

The sports bra came next and finally, hot skin was pressed against skin, breasts colliding . Michiru leaned down and kissed her, bit down hard on her lip and Haruka held back a strangled moan. 

She kissed down her perfect neck, sucking and biting as she pleased, and Haruka couldn’t help but cry out in pleasure. Michiru smiled against her skin, whispering about how much she loved her moans.

“I- oh fuck- thought your father left you.” Haruka managed to get out in between moans. Michiru kissed at Haruka’s neck as two slender fingers dipped inside of her. “Step dad.” She choked out as Haruka began to move them in and out. Haruka cried out as Michiru copied her motions, sending her over the edge with lust.

“You’re full of surprises.”

————————————————-

“This is stupid.” Michiru insisted, brushing her newly shortened hair back behind her ears and straightening her red dress around her cleavage. Minako made a ‘pfft’ noise and gave Michiru’s ass a slap. “Live a little. We’re going.” She insisted. 

Haruka pulled a white tank top over her perfect torso. It was a nice contrast with her black skinny jeans, and Michiru felt a bit jealous that the blonde might even look hotter than her. “Shit. The men are gonna be all over you.” She mumbled into her girlfriend’s ear, nibbling on it slightly.

“Good thing I’ll have a beautiful woman on my arm then, hm?” She teased back, running her hand up Michiru’s dress and exploring what lied underneath. Michiru gasped as Haruka popped the lace of her thong against her hip, rubbing her thumb gently in the same place.

“Fuck Haruka, not here. My god.” Minako piped up, rolling her eyes and shaking the image out of her head. Nadia emerged from the bathroom, wearing a tight plaid skirt and a contrasting loose white tank, that showed the slightest bit of her stomach.   
“Wow, how daring.’’ Michiru commented as Minako gushed over the outfit her friend has chosen. Nadia blushed and ran a hand through her silvery blonde hair like it was nothing, obviously dousing in this attention. “You look amazing, Nadia.” Haruka said, leaving Michiru’s side to go speak with her smaller friend.

The aqua haired woman refused to compliment her, and reached in her purse for her cigarettes. “I think I’m going to take my car. It seems things might be a bit crowded in yours Haruka.’’ She announced. Minako turned around and was about to protest when Michiru held up her cigs. 

“I need a cigarette. And you remember how Nadia feels about second hand smoke don’t you?” She pointed out, nodding to the tiny girl with her head. Nadia nodded along with her, secretly glad Michiru would not be riding with them. “It’s just very bad for your lungs. I’d hate to inhale it.” She added on shyly.

“Right.” Michiru rolled her eyes and placed a cigarette right in between her teeth. “Now, before I light the fuck up in here, can I please leave?” The rest of the girls nodded, Nadia waving her goodbye. Haruka watched as the door closed behind Michiru and frowned. Something was definitely off between those two girls.

—————————————————

“Oh shit this is so loud..” Michiru yelled over the music blaring through the club, hoping that Haruka could at least remotely understand. She got a nod in response, and a hand on her lower back, leading her to the bar. She wore out her vocal chords further as she placed her drink order at least 6 times to the bar tender, who failed to hear her the first five.

Her girlfriend obviously wanted her to loosen up, as she practically shoved the beverage into Michiru’s hands, then gulped down the contents of her own within minutes. Minako had been receiving drinks left and right from different men who were all obviously interested by the young blonde.

Nadia refused to drink, claiming it was irresponsible. Michiru debated whether she should dump her beer over the young woman’s head. As she was quite literally on the brink of completing this action, a hand stopped her and she was led to the dance floor. 

She relaxed as she was pulled into a warm body, her hips colliding with Haruka’s. As they moved, they were perfectly in sink. And as the alcohol began to run through her system, she felt a since of relief knowing that Haruka was hers. A smile invaded her porcelain face as she leaned in to kiss the taller woman.

As she drank one after another, she began to get a bit suggestive with her moves, to which Haruka seemed pleased, placing a hand firmly on her ass and letting her continue on. Minako cheered as her favorite song came on, falling into a taller man, who helped steady her so she could dance. 

Haruka pointed to their favorite blonde and laughed. Michiru doubled over with laughter as Minako’s full, vibrant personality shone through. “She’s so wasted!” She yelled; though she was really in no place to judge another considering her own state of intoxication. “I’m going to the bathroom!” She called over the loud music. Haruka caught her wrist as she began to stumble in the opposite direction.

“Do you want me to go to with you?” 

Michiru shook her head and sent her girlfriend a reassuring smile, though it did seem hard to navigate due to her blurred vision. But she could handle this. She was perfectly capable of returning there and back without falling….or throwing up on the floor for that matter.

She fell against the bathroom counter, supporting herself with her arms as she stared at her reflection. And here they come, the drunken depression thoughts. Would she ever be enough? Haruka couldn’t really have the patience or willingness to tolerate her. She could find someone better, easier, prettier. Someone who seems perfect. Someone like…

Fuck.

—————————————————————-

Just as expected, there she was, dancing right up against Haruka. Her lips were dangerously close as she giggled, locking eyes with the taller blonde, who seemed thrown off. Haruka gently pushed her back, saying something inaudible, but Nadia was relentless.

The small girl pressed her head to Haruka’s chest, swaying gently against her, and Haruka seemed okay with it. But her expression changed as Nadia took her hand and placed on her own waist, holding it there. She lifted her head and gently kissed Haruka’s jaw, and the blonde froze as she continued up to her cheek, and Michiru could tell where she was going with it. 

“Get the fuck off of her!” Michiru screamed, pushing the girl into a table and cornering her there. “Get away from me Michiru.” Nadia warned, her voice deepening. “I will beat the fucking life out of you if you ever come near my girlfriend again you fake whore.” The aqua haired woman snarled, reaching to slap her across the face. Haruka caught her waist and pulled her back.

“Michiru! Calm down before you do something crazy.” She whispered harshly into her ear, then took Nadia’s hand to help her up. “Are you fucking kidding me Haruka?!” Michiru pushed her back, face contorting with anger and hurt.

“No I’m not. Don’t hurt her! None of us are sober, nor are we thinking clearly. Just, don’t go near her if you think you’re gonna-“ Before she could finish, Michiru reached forward and hit Nadia, the girl’s face flying to the side as a loud crack rang out from the sound of Michiru’s hand. 

Everyone around them froze, some smiling with amusement, others covering their mouths with their palms in surprise. “Fuck you.” Michiru whispered, looking at Haruka and Nadia dead in the eye. She turned and walked away, holding onto the railing of the stairs as she descended down.

She knew Minako had left shortly after her bathroom break with some guy, and she wanted nothing more than to see her best friend right now, but she’d have to stick it out alone.

“Baby.” Michiru ignored the husky voice behind her and continued on, barely keeping her balance as she tripped on the last step. Haruka caught her and easily steadied her swaying body. She may have been tipsy but Haruka Tenoh never got drunk. She never let her guard down. 

“Michiru, Let me help you.” She insisted, wrapping a hand around her girlfriend’s waist. The aqua haired woman was now entering a state where she was obliged to say yes, considering she could not comprehend her own surroundings anymore. “Where’s the bitch?” She asked dangerously, glancing behind them.

“Nadia is taking a different cab home. She told me she’d be fine.” Haruka answered, opening the door with one hand and holding onto Michiru with the other. “Fuck. Haruka. Oh shit.” Michiru escaped the firm grasp and held onto the brick wall, throwing up onto the street. 

Haruka reached forward and pulled her hair back behind her ears. She let Michiru continue until she seemed stable again. “Oh god I hate myself.” Michiru mumbled distastefully. Haruka shook her head and hailed the nearest taxi. “Don’t be that way. I don’t care.” She assured, somewhat reducing Michiru’s embarrassment.

“Alright buddy, we got precious cargo in here. Goal is to get us back to our college dorms without her ruining your backseat forever.” 

The man chuckled and nodded, typing in the directions. He knew where they were going. “Hey, trust me kid, I get this all the time. Just have your lady tell you if she feels it coming, and ill roll down the window.” He assured her, starting on the pedal. Haruka cocked an eyebrow. This was a college town after all.

The ride consisted of the window being rolled down and back up repeatedly, Michiru crying and telling Haruka to just break up with her already, and then a string of curses following, all involving Nadia’s name. 

When they finally arrived, Haruka gave him a generous tip for having to sit through all that and led her girlfriend back into the dorms. She let go of Michiru as they approached the door and the aqua haired woman stumbled in.

“Haruka, help me take off my dress.” She slurred, lifting her arms up for emphasis. The blonde set Michiru’s purse on the desk before making her way over. “Hurry, before I pass out right here.” She added, her legs wobbling. Haruka gently undressed her, placing the item of clothing on the edge of the bed. “And don’t rape me either, please. Seems to happen a lot when I’m fucked up.” 

Haruka, helped her into bed, then climbed in with her. “I would never.” She assured her, kissing her forehead carefully and brushing her hair back. Michiru rolled over, kissing her lips gently. “I know.” She pulled back just as fast, faintly covering her mouth with her palm. “I forgot. My breath reeks of my own vile.” She whispered, giggling into her palm.

Haruka wrapped her arm around her girlfriend and pulled the blankets over them. “Not really.” She replied, caressing the smaller woman’s stomach with her thumb. They laid there peacefully until both had fallen asleep.


End file.
